In recent years, there has been progress in the development of light-emitting devices including an organic electroluminescence (EL) element as a light-emitting element. The organic EL element has a configuration in which an organic layer is interposed between a first electrode which is a transparent electrode and a second electrode. A transparent conductive material is higher in resistance than a metal material such as Al. For this reason, as disclosed in, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2, an auxiliary electrode constituted of a metal is often formed in the transparent electrode.
In Patent Document 1, examples of materials of the auxiliary electrode include Cu, Ag, and Al. In addition, in Patent Document 2, coating materials obtained by dispersing metal particles in water, alcohol or the like are exemplified as materials of the auxiliary electrode. Here, examples of the metal particles include Au, Ag, Cu, Fe, Ni, Cr, and an alloy thereof. Meanwhile, in Patent Documents 1 and 2, the auxiliary electrode and the transparent electrode are formed on a substrate in this order.